Angels Fall First
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Part three of the Hell Arc, sequel to Nymphomaniac Fantasia. And when Sora decided to destroy himself, Squall helped him. LeSo with some RiSo and XemSo.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: When I'm as handsome—beautiful—as the males of KH are (or gorgeous, since I'm female), I'll let you know. Then you'll know I've stolen Sora.

**Title**: Angels Fall First

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Sex, implied drugs, and many warnings that could get me kicked off this site…

**Summary**: Part three of the Hell Arc, sequel to Nymphomaniac Fantasia. And when Sora decided to destroy himself, Squall helped him. LeSo with some RiSo and XemSo.

**Couplings**: LeSo with some implied/mentioned RiSo and XemSo

**Notes**: I know, many people don't like the XemnasSora pairing, but I needed it to get the plot across, so try to bear with it.

**Dedication**: To Mary, again, who did help me start the plot. To KC who helped me select the song and some of the organization. And to Lanie12777, MissCourtney002, and Nightmaric who agreed I should make the Hell Arc. So yes, it's in the making. There will be TWENTY pieces in the Hell Arc, YES, TWENTY!!

**Chapters**: 3 of 20

**Song Title**: Angels Fall First

**Artist**: Nightwish

**Album**: Angels Fall First (1997)

X.X.X.X

_**An angel face smiles to me**_

_**Under a headline of tragedy**_

_**That smile used to give me warmth**_

_**Farewell - no words to say**_

_**Beside the cross on your grave**_

_**And those forever burning candles**_

Obviously they were meant to be hiding out, Xemnas's fingers coyly playing with a lock of Sora's hair that curved lightly around the side of the boy's face and gave it that boyish, innocent feature. They were having a private conversation in hushed tones, bodies so close it almost looked like he was coming onto the brunet. Squall's eyebrow quirked, slipping back behind the wall he had just past, it was during class and everyone except these two were in their classes.

Suddenly it changed, Xemnas's hand left Sora's hair and slid down the boy's arms so that the man's hand could wrap around the brunet's hip. Strangely, Sora made no move to remove the silver man's hand, instead pulling the man's face closer to whisper something into his ear. Quickly changing his weight from one leg to the next, Squall continued to watch, what could be going on?

As if the two heard his thoughts, they looked around slowly before Xemnas grasped Sora's hand and lead him to a nearby classroom. Once the door had shut, Squall waited a couple seconds before quietly walking over and frowning. That classroom was off limits, the teacher had been impregnated by the janitor and fired and it was now ignored until the new school year.

Walking over to a nearby soda machine, he sat on the other side of it and waited. This was the direction for Sora's classes, as a sophomore, while Xemnas, a senior, would have to go the opposite direction. So, folding his legs close to him, he sat quietly and positioned himself until he could clearly see the classroom from behind the soda machine.

He didn't wait long, maybe twenty minutes, thirty the most, and the door opened with a quiet movement that sounded thunderously loud to the brunet teacher. There was footsteps before he saw him, and what a sight to see. The brunet boy's lips were bright red and puffy, school jacket buttoned wrongly so there was an extra button at the top, hair worse off then usual, skin with a light pink tint, and of course in this situation, he looked downwards. Just as he suspected, the boy's black jeans were not buttoned and his zipper was only half up.

By the time Sora had barely passed the machine, he spoke up, "That's illegal to do in a public place."

Sora had stopped, gorgeous blue eyes watching him in horror, mouth opened with nothing to say. He could almost ask 'you saw—' but the words could not remove themselves from his tongue.

Squall stood, walking over and grasping the brunet's hand, pulling him in the same direction he'd been running. The boy did not protest, bangs sticking to his sweat-covered face and shielding his eyes as Squall lead him to the safest place he could think of; his own classroom. He pulled the boy inside and gave him a seat that was placed directly in front of his desk before dropping his jacket and sitting in his favorite comfy chair.

_**Needed elsewhere**_

_**to remind us of the shortness of our time**_

_**Tears laid for them**_

_**Tears of love, tears of fear**_

_**Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows**_

_**Oh, Lord why**_

_**The angels fall first**_

It wasn't long before he made some tea from one of the side desks, which was near the heating pipe. He handed a green mug to Sora, who grasped it and stared into the dark brown liquid as Squall sipped his own tea in a bright blue mug. "Why?" Of course a whole sentence would've been more obvious, but Squall decided one word was just enough.

Apparently so did Sora. With a sigh, the boy clutched the mug tighter, gazing into it without once looking at his teacher. "Riku."

"Riku?" Squall stared; the boy was a beauty himself, with long silvery hair, pale skin, and sea-green eyes. All he had to do was say 'please' and girls flocked to his side, offering gifts and sweets and even sex. It's a wonder the boy didn't have a country for himself yet.

Sora sighed again, his grip on the mug weakening, "Riku…" He started, stopped as if he lost what he was going to say, before starting again, "Riku isn't like most people think he is. Only our close friends know, Riku's dad died two years ago and his mother was a prostitute that abandoned him. He works three jobs and yet barely has money to pay for food, his house was paid off and left in his father's will."

There was no more said, but Squall could read everything in Sora's eyes, a certain strength that not even the most emotional person could create. "And you do this… to help him buy things?"

"He always wants to visit where I work, says he needs to make sure it's safe for me." Sora's lips curled to a bitter smile, "I keep telling him 'maybe one day', but at least it keeps him at bay." There was a pause before Sora's eyes looked up and finally met Squall's, "Don't tell him… please? He feels horrible enough taking the money, and to learn where it comes from…" Sora's head shot downwards and his eyes squeezed shut, "I don't think I could bare to look at the horror on his face…"

Squall set down his mug, watching the younger brunet closely. "You're selling yourself for your best friend, Sora, that's not normal."

"I know, I know." Sora answered calmly, "I… I used to have a crush on him… you know? So it was kind of… obvious I'd do anything for him."

_**Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La**_

_**Nor enlightened by lessons of Christ**_

_**I'll never understand the meaning of the right**_

_**Ignorance lead me into the light**_

The teacher stood, walking towards the boy quickly. He removed the mug from Sora's trembling fingers and squatted before slipping his arms around the boy's fragile body. Sora's arms slid around his shoulders, the boy didn't cry, he just breathed in the rich dark chocolate scent of his teacher and let out a shuttering sigh of content.

"No more." Squall heard himself whisper. Honestly, he had no idea where the words came from, but when he said them, he actually wanted to stay beside them. "You can find another way."

Sora's lips were warm against his neck, but they made no movement except to speak, "But the pay—…"

"There are other ways." Squall answered simply, pulling Sora's head back so he could see the boy's eyes. They glistened beautifully, covered with unshed tears, and Squall leaned in to place a kiss on the corner or Sora's closest eye and remove a tear that had started to slide downward.

The boy whimpered, curling into his teacher's embrace and giving a soft smile. "I promise."

_**Needed elsewhere**_

_**To remind us of the shortness of our time**_

_**Tears laid for them**_

_**Tears of love, tears of fear**_

_**Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows**_

_**Oh, Lord why**_

_**The angels fall first**_

The promise was false.

Not even a week later, Squall could see Xemnas tugging Sora down the hallway; he looked more than ready to _give_. There was that look in his eyes, the way he was stiffly walking, and the way he was nearly panting as they made it to the nearest empty room.

Just before entering the room, Sora paused at the doorway, a shiver up his spine. Looking from the way they'd just come from, finally Sora saw. Their eyes met, leaving the younger brunet with nowhere to run.

"Leonhart-sensei…"

"Sora, what are—?" Xemnas stopped at the doorway and focused his gaze on the man Sora had been staring at, "Good afternoon Leonhart-sensei, hope you're doing well."

"I am." Squall's response was quick; he was not going to leave this child in the hands of that kind of man. He was not going to let Sora get destroyed for something ridiculous. He walked over, grasping Sora's wrist and pulling it upwards so that they locked gazes, "However, I do need to talk to Sora about his last grade, so if I may steal him from you."

Xemnas looked startled, then confused, then a little annoyed, but nonetheless, "Sure, we were just going to have our regular meeting with the others, but we can tell him after."

So there were more involved? It almost hurt himself to think of what Sora had to put up with. Instead, he gave a grateful half-smile and lead the boy away, ignoring the way Xemnas's eyes glared into his back.

"Sensei…." Sora started.

"You break promises." Squall replied, causing Sora to let out a small mutter of a sound before allowing himself to be pulled away. "How much does he pay you?"

Sora looked up at him, but Squall was facing forward, not looking in his direction. It was a bit unsettling, but at the same time awakened a deep, happy warmth in the pit of the young brunet's stomach, "Five hundred an hour." His family did pay for many of the school's funds after all.

"I'm buying you." Squall answered, "The exact same price, and all you're going to do is spend time with me. We'll see a movie."

Sora's lips quirked into an amused smile, eyes bright and twinkling, five hundred dollars for a movie? "Sure."

Squall looked back and smiled, a real, true smile, and their hands clasped together as they strolled to his classroom to wait for school to be over.

_**Sing me a song**_

_**Of your beauty**_

_**Of your kingdom**_

_**Let the melodies of your harps**_

_**Caress those whom we still need**_

Squall hoped Xemnas wouldn't attempt anything on Sora, especially since the boy was now saying 'no', but it seemed like a new transfer student with light blue hair and deep yellow eyes was now keeping the other man at bay.

Another week of school ended, people out of the classes faster than lightening since it was a warm Friday afternoon. It seemed like many hated this school, because five minutes after the bell there was not a kid in sight at the school. Classrooms were empty, lockers stuffed with homework that wouldn't be retrieved until Sunday evening, hallways looking as they did over summer break.

It was this time that found Sora sitting on Squall's desk, papers that were to be graded shoved out of the way. Sora's feet were on the sides of Squall's chair that his body did not take up, Squall's head resting against Sora's chest. Then the younger brunet gave a guilty smile, leaning down to the teacher and allowing Squall to give him their first kiss.

And later that night, after Sora's body had hummed with excitement and was tinted pink, he went back to his dorm that he shared with Riku when school was in session. Sora gave a comment of not wanting to wait until summer break so they could stay at Riku's house before he lay down and fell asleep with the taste of dark chocolate on his tongue, filling his nose, and the feel of brunet hair and tanned skin on his fingers.

Soon after, Riku leaned down; place a kiss on the corner of his best friend's lips, "Thank you Sora." He whispered, "I taught Xemnas his place." And he stood right and turned off all the lights before slipping into his own bed and dreaming of his own love, his beautiful brunet of a best friend.

_**Yesterday we shook hands**_

_**My friend**_

_**Today a moonbeam lightens my path**_

_**My guardian**_

X.X.X.X

I liked this one, not much lemon/lime stuff, but it was nice.

Maybe I'm not going to hell for this one, maybe.

No flames, criticism is appreciated, and I'll make homemade cookies for the trip to hell for anyone that's coming with me.

I also decided to give a link to the song I use each chapter, so here is this one:

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v (equal) STz3vRJFrvA

Review please!


End file.
